Captured
by lorin81
Summary: Ridley captures Samus and tortures for his own entertainment and fun. Can Samus survive and escape her relentless captor? This is my first story I've written on my own free will in my life so be nice. :  Rated for violence language and torture  No rape


_I do not own anything but the plot of this story._

Captured

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

A dark figure flew through the sky, seeming to meld with the night sky. So well did he blend that the figure below couldn't see him.

As Samus walked along the path to her temporary HQ she checked the area for an ambush or any enemies. When she saw nothing she looked to the sky and fora second thought she saw something. She shrugged it off. "Probably one of the flying beasts native to this planet." she thought. That mistake was how it all started. It had been 5 since she had slept or eaten. She went inside and deactivated her Varia Suit and sat down at the table in the center of the room to eat. Once she had eaten she rested for a while. Like always she had nightmares of the past. But this time she awoke to a loud "CRASH!". When she looked around she saw the doorway was destroyed. She was about to take out her paralyzer when the room was lit up by a yellow glow.

"Perfect," he thought "She wasn't suspecting my attack and now she stands here as if she wants to kidnapped."

Just then Samus knew what it was... Ridley. She realized her mistake. She let her guard down and that

was what he had wanted. Just then she felt a searing pain in her side. She felt something warm flowing from her side she looked down and saw his razor sharp tail buried into her right side. She felt the blood draining from her and knew that soon she would fall unconscious from blood loss. She couldn't escape or defend from Ridley who reached out and grabbed her.

As he flew away carrying his prisoner he smirked and laughed "I wonder what I'll do with her now?"

Chapter 2: Torture Begins

When she woke she found herself in a big, dark, gray room. Her arms and legs were chained to the wall about 15 feet above the floor. The wound in her side had stopped bleeding but she knew that that was nothing compared to what the Space Pirates would do to her.

There was a loud bang and the giant doors opened to let in Ridley and a Zebesian guard. "Have a good nap?" he teased. "I've finally decided what to do with you," he turned to the guard, "Turn on the power and leave us." He commanded. The pirate hit a switch and the room lit up, illuminating various machines and other things. After the pirate left he looked at Samus and unlocked the chains and let her fall to the ground. She hit the floor landing on her right arm with a slight cracking noise. She couldn't feel it but she could guess what it was... bones being fractured. She tried to move her arm but she could barely do it and not without pain either. She had been trying to activate her suit since she woke but she was to weak to materialize it.

Using her left arm she felt her ribs, finding two or three fractured ribs as well. Ridley picked her up and hurled her into the hard, metallic, metal wall. Before she could move he had her in his fist and started to squeeze as hard as he could. Instantly Samus could feel the pain of more bones being broken and crushed. Ridley drop kicked her into the wall and went to retrieve her. "This only round 1 and your already giving up?" he mocked. She attempted to get away but with broken ribs and a broken arm She couldn't get up fast enough, for Ridley was already upon her.

Using his swordlike tail he slashed it right across her left shoulder easily ripping through the Zero Suit and her skin, muscle, and bone. Once she had recovered from the blow she made a run for it but collapsed when she felt his sharp claws slash her back. He sank his teeth into her right leg felt the bone crunch beneath his strong jaws. He pinned her to the floor with one hand and grabbed her other leg with the other hand. "This will ensure you don't escape," he said as he bent the leg forward breaking the bones at the knee and then pounding it into the ground, breaking the bones in the rest of her leg. So far this was the worst thing he'd done, the pain made Samus Scream in agony. Ridley continued his assault for another one and a half hours before he stopped. He enjoyed the screams of his prisoner. "Come on let it out, beg for mercy cry to."

"Never!" Samus finally managed to say.

"Your funeral, Literally!"

Chapter 3: Drowned

Covered in blood with a broken arm, legs, and ribs, her life slowly leaving her, Samus still refused to beg for mercy. Ridley was not concerned about this however. Instead, he swore that he would break her. That he would make her cry for mercy.

"Well then," he said, "I hope you can swim, or at least hold your breath for a while!" He took her over to a big tank of water. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, yet at least. I'll kill you once I get bored of torturing you." The tank was about 11 feet deep and 9 feet wide.

He tied up her arms and legs and forced her head into the water. He waited, still doing this for about five or six minutes until the struggling started to stop and the bubbles barely came to the surface before he pulls her. She gasps for air and starts hacking and coughing up water. Once she started really breathing again Ridley amused himself more by taunting her, "Have a nice swim? No? How about another try maybe it'll be better, hmmm?", shoving her head in again this time for less than four minutes before pulling her up.

After doing this repeatedly for half an hour, each dunk shorter than the last, Ridley pushed Samus, still tied up, into the tank. Once she sank to the bottom, she

thought about how she couldn't hold her breath for very long. Ridley had been weakening her lungs so that she wouldn't be able to hold her breath for more than about a minute before she lost consciousness and drowned. The edges of her vision started to go black. She couldn't black out she'd have to hold out a little longer. She felt a hand seize her and lift her out of the water. Her vision was blurred and she was gasping for air but couldn't breath, and then she blacked out.

She regained consciousness due to a devastating blow to the stomach. Ridley had punched her right in the gut, knocking the wind out of her causing her to coughed up the water she had swallowed that almost drowned her. She coughed and gasped. But the punch was so hard she puked blood. She started to black out when Ridley mused, "Sweet dreams, Samus."

Chapter 4: Mind Games

Samus was severely injured with the cuts, gashes, other wounds, bruises (especially the one on her abdomen), one of her legs was broken and one crushed, most of her ribs were broken or fractured, her right arm broken, and she had been half drowned and left there unconscious.

When she woke she was strapped to a chair by metal braces. The suit still was unable to activate, it was worse than the last time she tried. The Zero Suit was a torn, tattered, more red than blue, piece of material.

Suddenly, the walls became giant holoscreen-projectors and on it was Ridley, smiling that big, creepy grin of his.

"Hello! Good afternoon, sleepy head!"

"Go to hell Ridley!" Samus barely managed to say

"Why thank you! That just makes my day!"

"I'm sure your wondering where you are. Well, your on the mother ship still, but next door from the Torture Chamber. You've been asleep for three days. This is the our new ultra-realistic-holoscreen room. This state of the art machine will project images so realistic if you

touch it it's like a the actual thing, a solid, liquid, or gas."

"This is supposed to be torture? A projector?" Samus said.

"Oh, yes! It has three settings:

1. Nightmare-using your memories and fears it creates custom nightmares to terrorize you.

Custom-projects what ever I want it to.

Random-creates random images based anyone in the control booth, me, and those in it, you.

Now are scared? Or at least understanding what I'm getting at?"

"Then let it begin with Nightmare mode."

Samus was forced to watch the horrible nightmares, mixtures of parts her of fears, frightening past, and nightmares.

"Want to beg now? I might stop it. Unless I'm having to much fun that is." Ridley asked.

"N-n-no!" Samus tried to say as the holograms finally broke through her mental shields, taking its full effect.

"OK. How about Random mode?"

Random started with nothing bad then it insane and out control. Freaking out even Ridley.

"Um, how about a different mode like Custom mode? That sounds funner." he said. The vision Ridley made was the worst yet.

For the whole day he played these mind games with her, using his twisted, evil mind to toy with Samus's mind. For these vision are to horrible to describe in words.

Chapter 5: Shattered Glory

"Samus, your a tough nut to crack. But I've got just thing for the job."

That was what Ridley said before he chained her to shackles on the floor and forced her to stand, despite the broken bones. He went to a wall and hit a button. The wall was really two big blast doors. Out of them came a creature. It was a sight that instantly chilled Samus's blood. It was... Mother Brain. The sight brought back old memories causing her to freeze and collapse.

"Of course it's not the real deal. It's an android robot with the same features," Ridley reported. "Will you beg for mercy now?"

Samus was still to stunned to speak so she didn't answer his question.

"No answer? I'll take that as a no." he replied.

The android already started to attack with normal hyper beams. Samus had partially recovered when they struck. Once the flare up was gone, Ridley saw Samus. She was on the ground smoking and covered in so much thick, red, blood you could barely see the remains of the blue rags that were the Zero Suit. Then he asked again. This time there was an answer "No!".

"Oh, well. I guess we'll try one more time." he replied.

The robot was charging an attack Samus new well: laser brain attack. The same attack that killed "the Baby" and nearly killed Samus at full strength wearing the Gravity Suit. Now that same attack would hit her with no suit but the tattered Zero Suit and already badly weakened.

When it hit it struck with devastating power. Lighting up the whole room and shortly blinding Ridley. When Ridley could see again he saw blood every where and a puddle of gray molten metal that were the chains and the barely alive, limp form of Samus. The robot was about shut down and begin recharging its power when Ridley told it not to.

"I do hope you'll surrender now so I don't have to tell it to launch another at you. I tell it to go away and recharge if you beg for mercy. By the look on your face I think I've finally done it."

"Please, stop." Samus finally surrendered.

This was exiting news to Ridley. He started smiling and laughing about his victory. "This," Samus thought, "Is the end for me if the suit doesn't work."

She gave it one last try but it failed and the attempt sapped any strength she had left. She slowly drifted away. Her life force almost gone and her blood as well. She fell asleep but didn't wake again from the coma for a week.

Chapter 6: Ridley... please!

When she woke she was seeing through a familiar visor. It said on it "Emergency complete". But then it dematerialized leaving her the way she had been when she went into the coma. She could tell he tortured her while she slept for there were new pains, bruises, ect.

She couldn't move a muscle. She was much to weak, still. She couldn't see because the room was pitch black but she could guess it was the torture room. The lights turned on and she was chained to the same wall and a foot away from Ridleys face.

This time he grabbed her and ripped her off the wall, chain and all. He then punched a wall embedding her into it. Then he launched a fire blast at her severely damaging her but her fire proof Zero Suit protected her skin from being burned. But the pain was still intense. he grabbed her and smacked her into another wall,scraping her along it, smearing blood along it. Then he threw her into the ground and stomped on her burying her beneath is foot. he picked her up and began to create a giant fire ball.

"R-Ridley...pl-please..." Samus finally begged.

Ridley redirected it at a wall. It exploded on the wall destroying the guards on the other side.

"Well, because you said please I'll kill you a different way."

He threw her at about a hundred miles per hour into the water tank. The impact felt like smashing through a metal wall. She sank without getting any breath and already needed to breathe immediately.

He groped around the tank trying to find her. She hid in the hole she made when she hit the floor of the tank. It didn't help though, he still found her and pulled her up. She had broke her collar bone and her other arm from impact of the water. He used his tail like a spear and stabbed it through the center of her chest.

"I've had my fun. So now it's the end of the line for you!" he told her.

He was holding her arms in one hand and her legs in the other. He began pulling hard making her scream in agony. But she couldn't feel the pain of being stretched out after the next move he made. He slammed her down on his knee. She didn't feel it but what happened was clear. A broken back which meant a broken spinal chord. she was paralyzed and would die in a few minutes without medical attention.

"Rid-ley... you can't just... leave me... here."

"Don't worry, I wont I'll still torture you even if your dead."

He turned and left the room. Left Samus there dying and paralyzed with no hope of survival. He thought the suit would be impossible to activate now. Because that was her only hope.

Chapter 7: Is it the end of Samus?

She laid there in a pool of blood. Barely breathing and her heart barely beating. _"Is this the end?" _ she thought,_ "Have I failed to carry out the chozo's will, to bring peace to the universe? And to pass it on, along with mine to someone else worthy?"_

It stopped. Her heart stopped beating. Her lungs stopped breathing. Her pulse ha stopped. And her life began to faded away. It was over.

The room was pitch black. There were no sounds, not even the water tank made a noise. There was no life. The only things were the torture devices, blood, and a lifeless body.

Suddenly, an erie glow filled the room. A strange noise could be heard, and then it stopped.

A quiet electronic voice could be heard "Life support system activated". And then, Silence.

Chapter 8: Escape!

The explosion rocked the ship. The screams of zebesian guards were heard through out the ship.

"What the F*** is going on!" Ridley yelled.

"There was an internal explosion in the west wing, sir!" a pirate on the the command bridge replied.

"Put it on the screen!"

"Can't. All cameras in the sector were have been destroyed."

"I'm going down there."

Ridley flew through the halls until he got to burning and deceased bodies of pirates. He heard a cough and turned around to see one was barely alive.

"What happened here?"

S-she's... alive... and really, really mad."

Samus dashed through the halls and stormed rooms, killing and destroying everything. When all seemed lost the suit activated and brought from the brink of death, saving her. The Varia Suit was in the same condition as the Zero Suit, tattered and torn, but rapidly repairing it's self and healing her most serious injuries. It could prop up the parts of her that had broken bones, acting like a brace. This allowed her to move, and as long as it was materialized it would keep her alive.

She fought her way to the bridge and killed everyone there she turned to move on but a familiar shape blocked the path. It was Ridley.

"So your not dead." he said cooly.

"I was. But obviously I'm not now. Thanks to the Varia Suit" she replied.

"This time I'll tear that suit to shreds after I kill you!"

They fought hard and long. In the end Samus won by blasting Ridleys face with a Diffusion Beam Stunning him long enough for her to send seeker missiles into him. The super missile to his chest and the normal missiles into his wings, head, and other places. He was nearly dead when she put her foot on his chest and pointed her arm cannon at his head.

"Any last words?" she asked.

"Bitch!"

"See you in hell bastard!" she said as she fired.

She destroyed the command bridge and activated the self destruct. She rampaged through the halls destroying the escape pods as she went. She did this until she got to the hanger bay and killed and destroyed all the ships and pirates in it. She called her own ship and the jumped into space.

She floated in space, watching the explosion of the pirate mother ship. She waited for a few hours until her ship reached her she got in and took off.

Months later...

Samus was to work. She had been out of action for some time on a small, uncharted, remote planet. She had healed, trained herself there. Making sure that she wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

The

End


End file.
